Handcuffed Together
by Jae Potter
Summary: Harry and Hermione gets handcuffed together by Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Draco! But will they admit their feelings for each other or will they be too busy plotting revenge for their friends? H+Hr along with R+L and G+D! R+R *Complete*
1. Operation Double H

Hello Everyone! This is my first try at HP fics, so please understand that I'm not experienced in this yet! Oh, I really hope you guys like this fic! It came into my head one day and I thought, "I just got inspired". ~ Blushes ~  
  
Hermione: ~ pops her head into the room ~ Honey, get dressed. We're going to see uncle Ron and aunt Lavender.  
  
Jae: Yes Mother!  
  
Harry: ~ Pops into the room along with Hermione ~ Why so eager? Want to see Andrew Weasley?  
  
Jae: ~ Blushes furiously ~ Dad!  
  
~ Harry and Hermione laughs at their daughter's reaction before leaving her room ~  
  
Jae: ~ shakes her head ~ Parents these days. So please review! I'd like that! ^-^  
  
Hermione: Jessica Lily Ann Potter! Get Dressed now or we'll leave you with Crookshanks!  
  
Jae: Oops! Gotta run! Reviews please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Oh how I wished I own Draco Malfoy though. ~ sighs ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Operation Double H  
  
  
  
16-year old Ron Weasley was walking carefully through the huge corridors of Hogwarts. He got more nervous each time he took a step towards his goal.  
  
"This better be worth it," he muttered to himself as soon as he reached a statue of a witch reading a book. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"This statue ALWAYS reminds me of Hermione," he mumbled, tapping the book 3 times with his wand. Immediately, the witch  
  
Snapped the book closed and moved to the side, revealing a door. Ron nodded at the witch in appreciation and opened the  
  
Door, revealing a very cozy room that looks like a living room. In the couch sat Lavender Brown, absently flipping through  
  
A magazine. On the sofa sat Draco Malfoy with Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, at his lap. They were so busy snogging at each other  
  
That they barely noticed Ron coming in and sitting beside Lavender. Ron gave them a disgusted look before turning to Lavender.  
  
"Hey," he said. Lavender closed the magazine she was looking at and kissed Ron softly on the lips. "Hey there to you too," she  
  
Smiled. Ron and Lavender have been going out for a year already, but they never got tired of each other. Ron draped an arm  
  
Around Lavender, who turned to the kissing couple. "I'd like to make this meeting in order, so PLEASE get your tongues off each  
  
Other's throat for now!" Lavender shouted. VERY reluctantly, Ginny and Draco released themselves from each other. Ever since  
  
They started dating, Ron, Lavender along with their two other friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger accepted Draco after  
  
Much arguments, yelling, defending, bruises and black eyes. After that, they were all in good terms with him. It was a tough year  
  
For all of them last year, but it turned out for the best. Voldemort was defeated along with the Death Eaters and Harry was safe.  
  
Draco became decent after the second downfall of the Dark Lord, and no one knew what happened to him (Many assumed he  
  
Was so arrogant and obnoxious because of his father, Lucius Malfoy, who was a Death Eater), and he started to date Ginny.  
  
"Okay, so this Meeting has FINALLY come to order," Lavender said, giving Ginny and Draco a pointed look. "As you all know, we  
  
Are here to discuss Operation Double H." Lavender fixed her gaze at Draco. "Have you got it?" she asked. Draco smirked and pulled  
  
Out a pair of silver handcuffs from his robe. "You wound me, Lavender," he pretended to look hurt. "You think I would forget such an  
  
Item?" Lavender looked at him dully before snatching the handcuffs from him. "Any plans on who we're going to put this on first?"  
  
She asked. Ron perked up at this. "I'll put it on Harry first," he said. Operation Double H was their code to get Harry and Hermione  
  
Together. They recently found out that Harry is in love with Hermione, and that Hermione loves Harry too, but they are too stubborn  
  
To admit it themselves because both are afraid of rejection. For the sake of themselves and for everyone else who think they should  
  
Be together, Lavender, Ginny, Ron and Draco cooked up a plan to bring them together. "Okay, no one really told me how the  
  
Handcuffs fit into Operation Double H, so would ANYONE mind telling me?" Ginny spoke up for the first time. Lavender smiled at  
  
The 15 year old. "These handcuffs are supposed to lock two people who are in love but haven't admit it to the other. It SHOULD be  
  
How they work, unless you didn't charm it yet Draco," she said, turning her gaze once more to the silver haired boy that was holding  
  
Ginny by the waist. "Of course it's already charmed Lavender, " he said. Lavender smiled. "Good." She said. Then she turned back  
  
To Ginny. "Once these handcuffs are locked to the two people, they won't be able to get it off unless they admit their love for each  
  
Other and seals their love with a kiss." Ginny sighed dreamily. "That sounds romantic," she said. Draco looked at her. "What? Am I  
  
Not good enough for you?" he asked teasingly. Ginny punched him playfully in the arm. "Ow! You know for a girl, you can really hurt  
  
Someone, did you know that?" Draco said, rubbing his arm. Ginny blushed. "It wasn't that hard," she mumbled. Lavender looked at  
  
Ron and handed him the handcuffs. "You think you can put this on Harry's arm?" she asked. Ron took the handcuffs and kissed  
  
Lavender on the cheek. "Have I every put you down Lav?" he asked. Lavender snuggled up next to him. "No," she said. Ron smiled  
  
And pulled Lavender closer to him. "But how will you put the other one on Hermione when it's at Harry's arm?" he asked.  
  
Ginny and Lavender looked at each other. "That part, we'll take care of," Ginny said, smiling mischieviously. Ron stared blankly at  
  
His sister and looked at Draco. "You're a bad influence on my sister, did you know that?" he said to Draco. Draco nodded, also  
  
Staring disbelievingly at Ginny. Lavender giggled. "Okay then, I call this meeting adjourned, and we're going to put our plan in action  
  
Tomorrow." With that, everyone stood up to go back to their houses.  
  
  
  
So how'd you like it? It's okay, right? Oh, you're probably wondering why I'm at the computer when I'm supposed to be at uncle Ron's house. Well, you see.. I asked uncle Fred and uncle George if I could use their computer, which they agreed on. Only there's a catch: I have to baby-sit their children! ~ Looks all around her and counted 8 babies in total ~ I think I'm going to faint..  
  
Andrew: Don't worry! I'll help you! Besides, I heard that uncle Draco and aunt Ginny's coming, so Sean and Amy will give us a hand.  
  
Jae: ~ Blushes ~ thanks so much Andrew! Thank goodness Amy's coming as well! ~ Runs to give Andrew a hug ~  
  
Andrew: ~ Blushes and awkwardly pats Jae on the back ~ 


	2. Putting the plan in action

Thank you SO much for the kind reviews you gave me! I never thought I was so loved.. ~ Sniff ~ but anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah, and I'd like you guys to meet my best friend (aside from Sean and Andrew, that is ~ Blushes at the thought of Andrew ~) Amy Malfoy!  
  
~ Amy comes in ~  
  
Amy: Hello everyone! Nice to meet all of you! ~ Turns to Jae ~ Jae, I just found out that my twin brother has a crush on you!  
  
Jae: What?!?! Sean can't like me! He's my best friend!  
  
Amy: That didn't stop your parents from getting married, now did it?  
  
Jae: But you know I like.. ~ Blushes again ~  
  
Amy: Yeah, I know.. So, what are you going to do?  
  
Jae: Can't you tell your brother to stop liking me? Hex him or something!  
  
Amy: ~ Rolls her eyes ~ Jae, that's not going to work  
  
Jae: ~ Sighs ~ I need to have a talk with my mum.. Go and do this for me, okay Amy?  
  
Amy: Sure Jae!  
  
~ Jae leaves the room ~  
  
Amy: Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter! And please review! It'll keep Jae's mind off of her situation right now. See ya!  
  
Chapter 2: Putting the plan in action  
  
  
  
~ Then Next Day ~  
  
"Morning Harry," Ron said, taking a seat beside his best friend at the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Morning Ron," he said before continuing on eating his toast. Lavender, Ginny and Draco came in after Ron took a seat and sat across from them (Draco went over to the Slytherin table after untangling himself from Ginny).  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, noticing the empty space between Ginny and Lavender.  
  
"You miss her already?" Ginny teased, earning a blush from Harry.  
  
"I just wanted to know where she went," Harry mumbled, hiding his red cheeks from his friends. Lavender and Ginny smiled at each other while Ron snorted at his friend's reaction, therefore earning himself a punch from Harry.  
  
"She was helping a lost first year who was looking for the Charms room," Lavender said.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Geez, It's already January and those first years still need a prefect to look for their next class," he said before chewing on a piece of bacon.  
  
Ginny looked at her brother. "You're so mean to the first years, just because you're a 6th year," she said. Ron chose to ignore his sister and continued on with his breakfast. No one was talking to each other for a long time, until-  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Hey! What the bloody hell Ron?" Harry asked, staring at his wrist. Attached to it is a pair of silver handcuffs.  
  
Ron shrugged innocently. "I just wanted to see if it would lock," he said.  
  
Harry glared at Ron. "Okay, now you know they lock, now would you PLEASE get these off of me?" he yelled, causing a few people to stare at him.  
  
Lavender couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing. "Good job, Ron," she choked out. If looks could kill, Ron would've been dead before you could say, "Hello" to him by the way Harry was looking at him.  
  
"Take these off, NOW!" Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron's mouth was twitching. "No can do, Harry. These handcuffs are magical. In order for you to take them off, you have to lock someone else with you,"  
  
"Ron, you are so lucky that Dumbledore is here, or else, I'd have cursed you by now!" Harry really did look like he was going to kill someone any minute.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself. "Harry, don't worry so much. It's not like you're handcuffed to the pole or something," she said, then burst out laughing along with Lavender.  
  
Harry stood up, glaring at his 3 friends where 2 are falling off the bench from laughing and one is looking at him in amusement.  
  
"Some friends I have," he mumbled to himself before leaving the Great Hall. The last thing he heard before he left was Lavender going, "Why is he so mad for? It's not like Goyle's attached to his wrist or something. Now that's something to get mad for."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione went inside the room where the statue of a witch reading a book was hiding, and in the room sat all 5 of her friends: Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Harry. Lavender and Ron were busy snogging, as well as Ginny and Ron. Harry was the only one minding his own business by writing something.  
  
'Probably a letter from Sirius or something,' she thought before taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said, smiling at him. Harry looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hey Mione," he said before going back to his work. Hermione blushed at the way Harry smiled at her, and was very grateful that Harry was so attached to the writing he was doing. Suddenly, Lavender was between them.  
  
"Hey Hermione, I want to show you something," she said, smiling. Hermione smiled too.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" she asked. Next thing she knew, a silver blur was attached to her wrist.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, confused. She pulled her robe up to reveal a silver handcuff attached to her wrist. Harry has stopped writing at this time and his jaw dropped. Hermione tugged on the handcuff, and realized that the other handcuff was attached to Harry. Hermione glared at Lavender, who was stifling a giggle.  
  
"Why did you do this?" she asked, holding up her wrist that has the handcuff on it along with Harry. At her question, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Draco burst out laughing, earning a death glare from both Harry and Hermione. Draco was the first to gain his composure.  
  
"Relax, Hermione. It's not like the handcuffs are going to kill you," he said, smiling at Hermione, who scowled at him in return.  
  
"I want these off NOW!" she screamed. Harry placed his left hand on her left shoulder.  
  
"You should listen to Draco, Hermione. Calm down," he soothed. This seemed to calm Hermione down, but only a little bit. She shot Harry a look.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? In case you haven't noticed, we're handcuffed TOGETHER!" she exaggerated the word "Together". Harry rubbed his temples.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" he asked. Ron coughed and Harry and Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Well, now that the two of you are locked together, courtesy of Lavender," Lavender took a bow, earning a glare from both Harry and Hermione while the rest clapped.  
  
"I guess you want to know how to get it off, right?" the two nodded. "Like I said to you this morning Harry, the handcuffs are magical. You can't get if off unless you're locked with someone."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, in case YOU haven't noticed, I'm locked together with Hermione and I STILL can't get it off!" he exclaimed. It was Hermione's turn to place a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"Well there's more to it," Ginny said, eyes twinkling in mischief. "The only way you two would be able to get it off is by admitting one's feelings to one another-"  
  
"-And sealing your love with a kiss," finished Lavender. This made Harry and Hermione blush. After a stunned silence, Harry decided to break it off.  
  
"So Hermione, you don't mind being stuck with your best friend now, do you?" he asked, turning to the girl that was attached to him through handcuffs. Immediately, Hermione shook her head furiously.  
  
"Unless you mind being stuck with me," she said. Harry shook his head this time. "Just don't drag me to the library and spend the whole day there," he teased, earning a punch from Hermione.  
  
"Well then it's settled. You two are handcuffed together until you admit you love one another and sealing it with a kiss," Draco said, trying to keep his face straight. Hermione glared at him one last time and yawned.  
  
"I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed," she said before heading off to her dormitory. She felt a tug at her wrist and mentally slapped her forehead. She slowly turned to Harry who looked just as uncomfortable as she was.  
  
"Um, who's bed are we going to sleep in?" he asked, blushing at the thought of him and Hermione sleeping on the same bed (A/N: No bad thoughts everyone!). Hermione blushed too. They both turned to Lavender, Ron, Ginny and Draco, who were all thinking of a way to solve the situation.  
  
"Herm, you don't mind sleeping at the boy's dormitories, do you?" Ron finally asked. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to face Dean, Seamus and Neville's tauntings right now," he said. Hermione turned to him. "Great! Then you'll be sleeping at the girl's dormitories then," she said.  
  
Draco pats Harry on the shoulder. "Good luck, Harry," he said on his ear. Harry looked confused.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"If the girls start talking about, you know, 'Girl talk', make sure you cover your ears," Draco advised. Harry, finally realizing what he meant, found his jaw hanging open once more. Lavender, Ginny and Hermione heard what they were talking about and started giggling at each other.  
  
"Who knows, Harry? Maybe we'll give you a make-over," Lavender and Ginny giggled at the wide-eyed Harry. Hermione pushed him playfully.  
  
"They're just teasing around Harry, loosen up," she said. Harry saw her smile and immediately relaxed.  
  
"Although, I won't be able to help you when we DO start talking about what girls usually talk about," Hermione teased. Harry gulped. He had a feeling this will be something he'll never forget.  
  
  
  
Jae: okay guys! How was it? Please review! I just finished talking to my mum, and apparently, she was in the same situation as me before. (Did you know that uncle Ron and my dad both liked my mum at the same time?) she told me that in time, Sean would let me go if he wants me to be happy.  
  
~ Sirius opens Jae's door ~  
  
Sirius: Is that who I think I see?  
  
Jae: ~ turns to see Sirius smiling at her ~ Sirius! I missed you so much! ~ Runs to hug Sirius ~  
  
Sirius: ~ Laughs at the girl's reaction while hugging her ~ I missed you too. ~ Looks over at the computer ~ what have you been up to lately?  
  
Jae: ~ Releases herself from Sirius' arms ~ I've been writing a fic about mum and dad and how they got together.  
  
Sirius: ~ Chuckles at the memory ~ I know how Harry and Hermione got together.. It was the end of 6th year.. ~ Starts talking on and on ~  
  
Jae: ~ Shakes her head ~ Oh Sirius. You never did leave them alone until now.. ~ Turns to the readers ~ okay, I think I'm going to go now and maybe shove some ice cream down Sirius' throat because I've heard of how my parents got together EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY LIFE! Well, don't forget to review! See ya! 


	3. In the girl's dormitories

Jae: I can't believe that you readers read my fic and actually enjoy it! * Starts to tear up * you guys are the best!  
  
* Andrew comes in with a Walkman * Andrew: I didn't know muggle music could be so entertaining!  
  
Jae: * rolls eyes * you sound like you've never heard of muggle music before. And how in the world did you get in my room?  
  
Andrew: Easy. I opened the door..  
  
Jae: * groans, then turns to readers * He can be such a prat when he wants to be.. Boys..  
  
Andrew: Hey! I heard that!  
  
* Hermione comes in * Hermione: Hello kids! Do any of you want snacks?  
  
Andrew: * nods enthusiastically * Yes aunt Hermione!  
  
Jae: Mum, can you get Andrew out of my room so I can have peace?  
  
Hermione: * smiles mischievously * Honey, don't be so rude to Andrew. I'm sure you don't want him to leave, am I right?  
  
Jae: * Blushes, but doesn't say anything *  
  
Andrew: * Looks back from Hermione and Jae, confused *  
  
Jae: * Sighs * all right, you can stay at my room Andrew. But don't touch anything!  
  
* Hermione winks at Jae before leaving *  
  
Andrew: * sits beside Jae * so dear Jessica, what do you want to do?  
  
Jae: * looks dully at Andrew * Leave me alone for a while, and then we'll decide what to do. And don't call me Jessica! Only my parents can call me that!  
  
Andrew: * chuckles before leaving Jae's room *  
  
Jae: * turns to readers * Okay everyone! Here's chapter 3! * Giggles * I'm sure you'll find it entertaining! * Giggles even more *  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: In the girl's dormitories..  
  
  
  
Lavender and Ginny entered the girl's dormitories followed by a distressed- looking Hermione and a nervous-looking Harry. Lavender and Ginny plopped on their beds, giggling at the scene before them silently. Hermione plopped on her own bed, then remembered she was still on her robes. She stood up, dragging Harry with her.  
  
"How in the world are we going to dress up into our pajamas?" she asked Ginny. Ginny was about to say something, when Lavender jumped in.  
  
"Allow me to do the honors," she said, standing in front of Harry and Hermione while taking out her wand. With a flick of her wand, Harry and Hermione were soon out of their school robes and were now wearing their pajamas. Harry was wearing a pair of pajama pants, and he had no shirt on. Hermione was wearing baby blue pants and a baby blue top that shows a little bit of her belly button. Once Hermione and Harry looked at each other, they both blushed. Lavender and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Harry looks good without his shirt, doesn't he Lav?" Ginny said, stifling her giggles. Lavender, on the other hand, was laughing at Harry and Hermione's red faces.  
  
"He sure does, but Ron's is better. No offense, Harry," she said. Harry nodded, not quite wanting the attention he's getting from his friends' girlfriends.  
  
"True. But Draco tops everyone else," Ginny added, earning a glare from Lavender. Hermione, who finally got her senses back, dragged Harry to the bathroom. When Hermione closed the door to the bathroom, she sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said. "Gin and Lav does that all the time. They always argue on who's boyfriend is better," Harry laughed.  
  
"Wait 'till I tell the guys this!" he exclaimed, picturing the guy's faces. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry finally stopped laughing and turned red once more.  
  
"You look nice," he said to Hermione. She blushed. "Uh, you too," Hermione stuttered, and then mentally slapped herself.  
  
"I mean, you look good," she corrected herself, blushing harder. Harry has changed drastically over the years. The once scrawny boy grew up to be one of the most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts. Harry still has his ever-messy black hair, but his bright, emerald eyes and a well-toned body made him irresistible to the women in Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione has changed too. Her once bushy hair has made itself wavy, and it now reached her shoulder blades. She started showing more curves during their 5th year, and her good nature got all the guys in Hogwarts drooling over her. But both populations knew that Harry and Hermione were in love with each other, so they didn't dare try to take one away from the other. Well, that is, except for Cho Chang, who was trying to get Harry's attention ever since she ran into him while he came out of the showers after Quidditch practice one day.  
  
Hermione grabbed her toothbrush. "Wait, you don't have yours," she said, turning to Harry. Harry frowned, then went out the bathroom, with Hermione following him, careful not to bump into the door. Harry went to Lavender, who was looking at another magazine, but was really glaring at Ginny, who was smirking.  
  
"Lavender, can you get my wand?" Harry asked. Lavender raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and took out her wand.  
  
"Accio Harry's wand!" she cried. A minute later, Harry's wand came into the girl's dormitories. Harry grabbed it and pointed it upwards.  
  
"Accio toothbrush!" he exclaimed. Another minute later, Harry's toothbrush came in the way Harry's wand did. Harry grabbed it and turned to Hermione, who looked amused by everything.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry asked, gesturing to go back to the bathroom. Hermione smiled and Harry and Hermione headed to the bathroom together. Once inside, Hermione grabbed the toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. When she was done, Harry took over. While Harry was brushing his teeth, Hermione stared at the handcuff that was linking her wrist to Harry's.  
  
"This is all too weird," she muttered. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Oo shed shumting?" he asked. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Harry, don't talk when you're brushing you're teeth," she said. Harry nodded and finished brushing his teeth. Once he did, he turned to her.  
  
"You said something?" he repeated. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I did, but you don't have to worry about it," she replied, dragging him out of the bathroom. When they opened the door, Ginny was standing, hands on her hips and glaring at both of them.  
  
"What took you two so long? You've been in the bathroom for half an hour already!" she cried out. Then her eyes widened.  
  
"Don't tell me you-" she started to say, but was interrupted by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! How could you think such a thing?" "We were just brushing our teeth!"  
  
Ginny giggled, then pushed her way into the bathroom and closed the door. Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
"I can't believe she thought that!" she exclaimed. Harry and Hermione went over to her bed and stopped at the edge.  
  
"Okay, how are we going to sleep?" Harry asked. Hermione racked her brain of a way, and then she got an idea.  
  
"Harry, you go in first, then I'll go next." She instructed. Harry nodded and hopped into the bed, Hermione going in next to him.  
  
"The only problem is that we have to sleep facing the ceiling, not on the sides," Hermione said, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"This is going to be uncomfortable," Harry mumbled, taking of his glasses and handing it over to Hermione, who put it on her bedside table.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry, Lavender, Ginny," Hermione said, hey eyes drooping down. Before she fell asleep, she heard three voices say goodnight to her in return.  
  
  
  
~ In Dumbledore's office.. ~  
  
  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Fawkes, stroking him.  
  
"This is something that has never been done before, don't you agree Fawkes?" Fawkes hooted in reply. Dumbledore sat down on his chair.  
  
"I can't wait to see what Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Brown and Mr. Malfoy have in store for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," his eyes twinkled at what he said before leaving his office to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Jae: Okay! That's the end of Chapter 3! It wasn't the way I planned it, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
* Harry comes in, holding Andrew by his ear *  
  
Harry: Jessica? Can you tell me why Andrew was eating the muffing I was saving for tomorrow?  
  
Jae: * stifling a laugh * You ate my dad's muffin, Andrew?  
  
Andrew: I was hungry!  
  
Harry: * lets go of Andrew's ear * I'm letting you off the hook this time, Andrew, but next time, eat what Hermione gives you! And don't touch our fridge, you got it?  
  
Andrew: * rubs ear * Yes uncle Harry.  
  
* Harry leaves Jae's room, muttering "Like father, like son.." *  
  
Jae: Wow Andrew, I didn't know you had the guts to eat my dad's food.  
  
Andrew: * Blushes * Thanks for the encouragement, Jae.  
  
Jae: * Turns to readers * Okay everyone! Please Review! Oh yeah, and for kawaii-kirei, I DO know what a slurpee is. Well, see you everyone! I'm going to go now and find something to do with Andrew. See ya! 


	4. Getting to Classes

Jae: I'm so sorry for the long update! I've been busy preparing for an upcoming test * cough cough Potions cough cough * that I didn't have time to do anything! I'm actually surprised I had time to eat..  
  
* Hermione opens Jae's door *  
  
Hermione: Jessica? Guess who just came back!  
  
Jae: * turns wide-eyed * is it..?  
  
* A boy comes in the door *  
  
Jae: T.J.! * Runs to hug her brother *  
  
* T.J. chuckles as he hugs her sister *  
  
* Hermione smiles at her children before leaving Jae's room *  
  
Jae: * Pulls away from T.J. and turns to the readers * everyone, meet my older brother (by 1 year!), T.J. Potter! Also know as Tyler James Eric Potter!  
  
T.J.: * waves to everyone * hello there!  
  
Jae: T.J. here looks exactly like dad, while I look exactly like mum with her bushy hair.. * Grumbles *  
  
T.J.: Aw come on, Jae. At least you're hair's tamable! Mine is so messy I was so close to cursing it!  
  
Jae: * giggles * but you have dad's gorgeous eyes..  
  
T.J.: your eyes are gorgeous too.. I don't see why you're complaining  
  
Jae: * hugs her brother again * you always knew how to make me feel better! * Turns to the readers once more * Okay everyone! Here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Getting to classes  
  
  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes, and noticed that he wasn't at his own bed. Then the events of yesterday came flooding back into mind. He suddenly blushed, realizing that he had his left arm around Hermione, and Hermione had her head leaning on his chest. Their legs were entangled together. (A/N: Okay everyone, may I remind you that this fic is rated PG-13!) Harry considered pulling himself free from Hermione, but that'll cause her to wake up. Hermione suddenly stirred, and Harry sighed.  
  
'Too late for that now,' he thought. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Harry. For a minute, she was blinking rapidly. Then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Hermione pushed Harry and sat up. She was about to scream when she saw the handcuffs, and as realization dawned on her, she slapped her forehead. Then she smiled at Harry, who was looking at her with amusement.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Harry," she smiled sweetly, then sticking her tongue out at him. Harry chuckled, then sat up too.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked. Hermione looked at her bedside table, reached for Harry's glasses and handed it to him.  
  
"It's about 7:00 in the morning," she replied, watching Harry put on his glasses. Then she got out of bed, pulling Harry with her.  
  
"I need to take a shower," she said absentmindedly, but froze as soon as she said the words. Hermione turned to Harry, who looked stiff. Hermione looked at Lavender's bed, where her friend was sleeping with a content smile on her face. Hermione took a pillow from her bed and threw it at Lavender, who immediately sat up.  
  
"5 more minutes mom!" she yelled before dropping back into her bed. Harry and Hermione shared amused looks. Hermione walked over to Lavender's bed, grabbed the pillow she threw at Lavender and hit her again on the head. This time, Lavender grabbed the pillow from Hermione and glared at her.  
  
"Blimey, Hermione. Let me sleep!" she yelled. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. Then, she got an idea. Hermione looked at Harry, winking at him, who raised an eyebrow. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Lavender, if you don't wake up, I'm going to show Harry your shrine!" Hermione laughed when Lavender sat up immediately, looking at Harry, who was looking more and more confused by the minute.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up," Lavender grumbled. She sat at the edge of her bed and looked from Hermione who was still giggling like mad to Harry.  
  
"What do you need me for?" she asked. Hermione stopped giggling at once and looked at Harry nervously, who was looking uncomfortable himself. Finally, Harry broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Hermione wants to take a shower," he mumbled, turning red. Lavender smirked.  
  
"I'm sure we can figure something out," she said, going through her drawer to look for her wand.  
  
"I don't trust Lav with that look of hers," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, who silently agreed with her.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione, Harry, Lavender and Ginny entered the Great Hall and joined Ron, who was happily munching on his own breakfast.  
  
"About time you guys came," he said as soon as they took a seat with him. Lavender pecked Ron on the cheek before helping herself with food.  
  
"It's Hermione's fault she wanted to take a shower and took half an hour on doing so," Ginny accused. Hermione shot a look at Ginny.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly easy to take a shower when you can only use one arm to wash your hair!" Hermione snapped. Ginny held up her hands in defense.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione! I was only kidding!" she giggled. Hermione ignored her as she bit on a muffin.  
  
"You seem awfully quiet," Ron said to Harry, who hadn't said a word when they came from the common room.  
  
"It's amazing what you learn from the girls in their dormitory," Harry said with a smile. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I learned that Lavender keeps a shrine. Of who, I have no idea. Hermione wakes up extra-early so she can have the bathroom to herself for a good half an hour, and Ginny picks a fight with Lavender on who's boyfriend is better," Harry grinned at Ron before popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. Ron's face was unreadable, but what he said next made Harry choke on his bacon from laughing.  
  
"I gotta lock myself with Lavender someday," he said.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione barely made it through Transfiguration that day, because when Professor McGonagall asked the students to demonstrate how to transfigure a desk into a pillow, Hermione raised her left hand, pulling Harry's right hand with her.  
  
"This is quite a surprise," McGonagall said, looking at Harry's raised hand. "Mr. Potter, since when did you ever raise your hand in my class?" When Harry didn't answer, she just dismissed it.  
  
"It's all right. Now, Mr. Potter, will you come up to the front and transfigure this desk-" McGonagall pointed to the desk in front of her, "- into a pillow?" Harry looked desperately at Hermione, who was biting her nails nervously, at Ron, whose ears were turning a brilliant shade of red, and at Lavender, was fidgeting. Harry looked back at McGonagall.  
  
"Is it okay Professor if I just transfigured my desk instead?" Harry pleaded. McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Oh all right, then," she said. Harry slowly stood up, holding his wand with his right hand. Beside him, he can hear Hermione muttering instructions to him.  
  
"Just point your wand at the desk, picture a pillow, and say 'Transfiguro'," she hissed at him. Harry nodded at her and did exactly what she said. A minute later, his desk was gone and was replaced by a pillow. McGonagall clapped her hands.  
  
"Well done, Mr. Potter. You may sit down now," she said, waving her wand and Harry's desk came back when Harry sat, looking relieved. He turned to Hermione, who was smiling at him sheepishly.  
  
"Next time, you use your RIGHT HAND to answer, okay?" Hermione smirked, but didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
Jae: Well, Part 1 of "getting to classes" is over. Part 2, I'll post up REAL soon!  
  
T.J.: Nice plot there, Jae. Does mum and dad know you're writing about them?  
  
Jae: * Blushes * Actually, no..  
  
T.J. * Laughs *  
  
Jae: * Glares at her brother * why don't you go and bug Amy?  
  
T.J.: * Blushes, the leaves Jae's room *  
  
Jae: * smirks, then turns to readers * Okay everyone! Please review! And thanks for the kind reviews you've been giving me! Now, I'm going to have to tell Amy that my brother's back.. Amy fancies him, and so does my brother. ^_~ Bye! 


	5. Getting to Classes Part II

Jae: Hello again everyone! Thanks for you reviews! They're so touching! Well, I have to finish this chapter because I have to make an essay about why we need to learn Transfiguration (McGonagall wants 5 feet of parchment!) Just hope that I'll be able to do it..  
  
* Harry comes in Jae's room *  
  
Harry: Jessica? Can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Jae: * smiles at her dad * you don't know what to get Mum for Valentine's Day, huh?  
  
Harry: * Chuckles and takes Jae into his lap * You know me too well. Got any ideas?  
  
Jae: Of course I know you too well! After all, you ARE my father, aren't you?  
  
Harry: Of course I am, sweetie!  
  
Jae: Good! * Hugs her father * Okay, I have an idea. Why don't you two apparate to Paris and.. * Whispers the rest to her father, who went wide- eyed *  
  
Harry: Jessica Lily Ann Potter! Where'd you get such an idea?!? I have a feeling Sean's having a bad influence on you..  
  
Jae: * Laughs * Come on Dad, you can't expect me to believe that I was dropped to you guys when I was born!  
  
Harry: * Puts his hands up in defense * All right, all right, I see what you mean.  
  
Jae: Besides, Mum would like it. I should know.. She's been stressing a lot lately  
  
Harry: Your idea isn't a bad one either.. I guess I'll give it a try. * Kisses Jae's forehead * you be good when we're gone, okay?  
  
Jae: Dad, do u not trust your children? I'm hurt..  
  
Harry: * Laughs * No, I don't trust you.. So I'll ask Sirius to watch over you and Tyler while we're gone.. * Jae pouts * oh and don't give me that look!  
  
Jae: * Gets off her father's lap * oh all right..  
  
* Harry hugs Jae one more time before leaving *  
  
Jae: * Turns to readers * All right guys! Here's part 2 of "Getting to Classes"!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Getting to Classes Part II  
  
  
  
After making it alive in Transfiguration, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. After that, they met up with Ginny and Draco and all 6 of them went outside at the lake. Harry checked his watch that Hermione gave him for his 15th birthday.  
  
"We have an hour before we head off to Divination. What do you guys want to do?" He asked. Hermione paled, and Lavender was the first to notice.  
  
"Hermione, what's the matter?" she asked. 8 pairs of eyes then turned to Hermione. She turned to all of them.  
  
"You guys DO realize that I don't have Divination, and that I have Arithmancy instead, " she said. Ron slapped his forehead while everyone's jaws dropped. Draco, however, smirked. He let go of Ginny's hand and took something out of his neck and tossed it at Hermione, who caught it. She opened her palm and saw that Draco just gave her a time turner. She looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"How'd you get your hands on a time turner?" she asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I've had that since I could remember," he replied. Hermione slipped it on her neck and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Thanks," she said. Draco smiled at her in return.  
  
"Okay, so we got one part solved, but how are we going to hide Harry and Hermione from Professor Trelawney and Professor Vector?" he asked. Harry answered that for him.  
  
"Are you forgetting that I have an invisibility cloak?" Harry stared at Ron. Ron blinked, and then he smiled.  
  
"Right.. Sorry Harry, I forgot. It's been a long time since you used your- hey! Why are you guys laughing for?" Ron stared at his friends, who burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Harry took a seat in Divination, careful to make room for Hermione who was invisible at the moment. Ron, Lavender and Draco took a seat across from him, and he felt Hermione sit beside him.  
  
"I can't believe I'm back here again," Harry heard Hermione mutter and chuckled.  
  
"Relax, will you?" he said to Hermione. Pansy passed by them when he said this, and gave Harry a weird look.  
  
"If I didn't know any better Potter, I'd say you're losing your marbles. You're talking to thin air!" she shrilled. Harry just glared at her, but it was Draco who said something.  
  
"If you don't want your ugly face to get any uglier Parkinson, then it's best if you just keep walking," Draco said in a dangerous tone, but not looking at her. Pansy glared at him.  
  
"I don't know what you see in the Weasley Draco. She's not even pretty," she spat out. Ron stood up, but Lavender beat him to it and slapped at Pansy. Hard. Every person in the class went silent as soon as they saw the scene before them.  
  
"Never talk about Ginny like that," Lavender hissed, eyes blazing in anger. Ron looked afraid of her. Draco stood up and went between Lavender and Pansy.  
  
"What Lavender did to you is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you talk about Ginny again," Draco growled. Pansy opened her mouth to say something, but Professor Trelawney entered at that time.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone," she said in her usual misty voice. Draco glared at Pansy one more time before taking Lavender's arm and sat down, pulling her with him. Ron immediately followed suit. Pansy glared right back at them and left without another word. Harry stared at his friends. Ron looked dazed, Lavender was glaring at the table and Draco looked ready to punch anyone.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad Trelawney came in," Hermione whispered to Harry, and he couldn't help but smile at the comment.  
  
  
  
Jae: Done chapter 5! I must admit that I made this chapter a bit dark, but I figured you readers need to know a bit about what the Slytherins think about Draco dating Ginny.  
  
* Hermione entered Jae's room *  
  
Hermione: Jessica, I-  
  
Jae: No mum, I'm not telling you what dad's doing for you in Valentine's Day  
  
Hermione: * Pouts * But-  
  
Jae: Aha! So that's where I get my gift at pouting! Well guess what, mum? I'm NOT going to say anything!  
  
Hermione: * Sighs * Does Tyler know?  
  
Jae: * Laughs * No mum. Besides, I know T.J. can't keep a secret, so why would I tell anything to him?  
  
Hermione: * Giggles * I guess he got that from his father. He was bad at keeping secrets too. * Sighs dreamily *  
  
Jae: * Gives her mum a weird look * oh no, she's going through that "I-Love- Everything-About-Harry-Potter" trance again! * Turns to readers * Okay guys! I leave you here so I can get my mum out of her trance! Oh, and please kindly review! Bye! * Blows a kiss at everyone * 


	6. Detention!

Jae: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I must admit that last chapter was VERY short, and I didn't see it until now, and I'm REALLY sorry! Anyway, thanks for the kind reviews! It makes me smile to see people enjoying something that just come to my head once in a while! * Grins *  
  
* T. J. comes in Jae's room *  
  
T.J.: Jae, I'm bored  
  
Jae: * Glares at T.J. * Well don't go bugging me, I'm busy!  
  
T.J.: But-  
  
Jae: I said GO!  
  
T.J.: Is it that time of the month again?  
  
Jae: * Blushes *  
  
T.J.: aha! Didn't mum tell you to take those pills to keep you from biting everyone's head off?  
  
Jae: Oh yeah! I forgot! * Runs out the room *  
  
T.J.: * Shakes head * Honestly! * Turns to readers * Okay, since Jae isn't available right now, I guess it's me to introduce you to the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Detention!  
  
Ginny had just got back from her Charms class and entered the Gryffindor Common Room when the scene before her caused her jaw to drop open and her books to drop on the floor. There, right in the middle where a crowd was starting to grow, were Harry and Hermione, SHOUTING at each other.  
  
"You just HAD to hit him, didn't you?" Hermione cried out, red from anger.  
  
"What part of 'he was flirting with you' do you not understand?" Harry shot back, his face just as red.  
  
"He needed help on his Arithmancy Harry! Where's the flirting in that?" Ginny could tell Hermione was using all her self-control not to hit Harry. Harry gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Then tell me how 'You're hair looks nice' relate to Arithmancy?" he yelled at her. Hermione rubbed her temples.  
  
"And you hit him because he gave me a compliment? Is there something wrong with the picture or is it just me?" she replied. Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it. 'I guess it's up to me to find out what happened,' Ginny sighed and made her way through the arguing couple.  
  
"What did you do, Harry?" she asked, turning to him. Harry blinked at her and then took a good look around the crowd that has gathered between him and Hermione. 'Guess he never realized that they were making a scene,' Ginny bit her lip from giggling.  
  
"Harry hit Ernie McMillan (A/N: spell?) during Arithmancy because he said my hair looks nice," Hermione answered, glaring at Harry. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Colin says I look beautiful in front of Draco and you don't see HIM beating Colin up," Ginny scolded Harry, noting that Harry's cheeks were pink in color.  
  
"What's worse, Professor Vector thought I hit him and now I have a detention," Hermione took a deep breath. She then turned to Harry, glaring at him one more time.  
  
"Are you happy with yourself, Harry? Not only did you break Ernie's jaw, but you gave ME detention!" she yelled. Harry looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled. It was Hermione's turn to laugh sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry? 'Sorry' isn't going to get me out of detention! 'Sorry' isn't going to fix Ernie's jaw! And 'Sorry' isn't going to pay how you acted in Arithmancy!" Hermione yelled. She blinked back tears.  
  
"You know I hate fighting with you Harry, but how you acted was inappropriate and I don't plan on paying for what you do," Ginny could tell that Hermione tried to hold back tears but managed to let one fall. Ginny also noticed that Harry's heart just broke seeing Hermione cry. 'He must be devastated that it's his fault she's crying,' she thought, her heart going to both of them. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Let's go. I have a detention to attend," after giving Ginny an appreciate look, Hermione spun on her heel and left the common room, Harry following her but stopped to grab his invisibility cloak that fell on the floor. Ginny looked at the crowd. All of them were shocked, knowing that Harry and Hermione don't fight as often as Hermione and Ron. Ginny sighed.  
  
"They'll make up in no time, I promise all of you," she said to everyone before picking up her books and heading off to her dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hand me your wand please," Professor Vector said, opening her palm at Hermione. Hermione sighed and reluctantly placed her wand at Professor Vector's hand. Professor Vector opened the door to the Potions room and Hermione's jaw dropped. The classroom looked like there was a hippogriff ran over the classroom.  
  
"You will clean this classroom up so it will be all good and ready for tomorrow. Professor Snape will be expecting it spotless then next time he comes in," Professor Vector nodded at Hermione before leaving the door. Once she did, Hermione sighed once more.  
  
"You can come out now," Hermione said, tugging at Harry. Harry took off his invisibility cloak. Now he regretted getting Hermione in trouble because of him. Without speaking to him, Hermione went to a spot and started to clean it. Harry opened his mouth to say something to Hermione, but knowing Hermione, she was still angry with him. So he decided to help her out. In what seemed like forever, they finally got the classroom looked spotless. Hermione dropped the cloth she's been using to wipe the spills and let out a breath.  
  
"Done!" she exclaimed. Harry threw the rest of the garbage into the trashcan.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" he blurted out. That question has been eating him alive ever since they came into the classroom. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"No," she simply said. "I let off the steam while cleaning the classroom." Harry sighed in relief. He smiled back at her.  
  
"I really am sorry to do this to you," he said, forcing himself to stare at Hermione's dark brown eyes. Instantly, he felt himself getting lost in them. Harry took a step forward at her, but he stepped on something soft. He forced himself to look down and breaking his gaze at Hermione to see that he stepped on his invisibility cloak. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I think you should put that back on," she said, bending down to pick it up. "I reckon Professor Vector will be coming any minute now." Silently cursing Professor Vector, Harry took his invisibility cloak from Hermione to put it on. Just as he went invisible, Professor Vector came in.  
  
"My, Miss Granger! This classroom never looked marvelous!" she squealed, giving Hermione back her wand. "You may go back to you Common Room now," she said. When Hermione and Harry were walking, Harry looked at Hermione who was tripping on her feet. 'She must be exhausted,' he thought. He stopped, making Hermione stop.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, stifling a yawn. Without saying anything, Harry lifted Hermione up. Hermione's eyes went wide.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IN THE" she immediately stopped when Harry glared at her. That's when she realized that Mrs. Norris was there, looking at them. Of course, they were covered with the invisibility cloak, but Harry had always wondered if Mrs. Norris could see through them. Quietly, Harry walked passed Mrs. Norris, still carrying Hermione. The didn't speak to one another the rest of the way in case they came across anyone. When they reached the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry looked at Hermione who had fallen asleep. Harry headed up to the boy's dormitories, took off his shoes along with Hermione's (with great difficulty), carried her into his bed and took off his invisibility cloak. Without changing, Harry joined Hermione and lightly kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered to her before he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
T.J.: Well, Chapter 6 is done! Jae hasn't come back yet.. I wonder what's taking her so long just to take pills to keep her mood swings in order?  
  
* Jae comes in *  
  
Jae: T.J., Amy's outside and she wants to talk to you.  
  
T.J.: * turns to readers * Bye everyone! * Leaves Jae's room *  
  
Jae: * giggles * that'll teach him for not leaving my room. * Turns to readers * Okay guys! Please Review! And I'm sorry for the long update! I couldn't get Sirius off the computer because he was so fascinated by it! See you guys! 


	7. Interruptions

T.J.: Wondering why I'm the one introducing the 7th chapter to you guys? Come look! * Points to his right, where Jae was glaring, mumbling curses * She wasn't very happy with some of the reviews people had given her, and that's the result.  
  
Jae: Let me tell you something, you anonymous reviewer! If you don't like my pairings, then why bother read my fic?  
  
T.J.: Calm down Jae! You know better than to lose your temper  
  
Jae: * inhales, then goes back to glaring and mumbling curses *  
  
T.J. * turns to readers * really guys, you shouldn't have gotten her mad.. ESPECIALLY since it's her time of the month  
  
Jae: Oh yeah, and also for the questions.. My mother's arm was under her back while my father carried her. And I know it's called "Handcuffed together"! I'm not stupid! I should know, I'm the one that named it!  
  
T.J.: Okay, I guess it's time to put chapter 7 up! Please review!  
  
Jae: T.J.! What are you doing?!? I'm not done yet!  
  
T.J. Oh yes you are!  
  
Chapter 7: Interruptions  
  
Harry fiddled with his thumb, glancing sideways at Hermione, who was busy reading a book. They were both in the library because Hermione had complained to him that she hadn't touched a book in days.  
  
"I need to relax my mind Harry!" Hermione had whined. Harry cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Relaxing your mind includes sleeping and doing something fun. Reading is not one of those things, Herm," he said. Hermione glared at him and that was all it needed for Harry to cave in, that's why they were in the library right now. Harry was now debating whether he should tell Hermione how he really felt about her since they have grown closer after the huge fight that they had. Harry took a deep breath. 'Well, here goes nothing,' he thought.  
  
"Herm?" he said, facing her.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione said, not looking from the book that she was reading.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"Hi Harry!" Harry cursed under his breath. Cho Chang sat across from him and gave him a flirtatious smile. By now, Hermione had put her book down and raised an eyebrow at Cho, who ignored her.  
  
"Harry, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Cho flashed Harry a smile that would've gotten him drooling if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't interested in her anymore.  
  
"Hi Cho," he said dully. Cho beamed as if Harry had just shagged her. It took Hermione a lot of self-control not to roll her eyes. Cho leaned closer to Harry, still ignoring Hermione.  
  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Hermione had to cover her mouth to prevent her laughter to come out. Harry remained silent, blinking.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going with Hermione and Ron," Harry said, moving closer to Hermione. Cho looked at Hermione, as if realizing she was there all this time.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione," she said in a flat voice.  
  
"Hello..er..what's your name?" Harry choked back laughter. He knew that Hermione knew Cho perfectly well, but when Hermione said this, Harry knew this would certainly bruise Cho's reputation. It did. Cho's eyes widened.  
  
"You don't know who I am?" she asked, disbelief written all over her face. Hermione stared hard at Cho, pretending to try and remember her. Then she shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I never saw you around," Hermione said nonchalantly. Harry's stomach hurt from trying hard not to laugh. Cho seemed wounded.  
  
"Cho, Chang. My name's Cho Chang," she said quietly, cheeks red from embarrassment. Cho stood up.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, Harry," Cho said, losing her flirtatious attitude. She then left the library. As soon as she did, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, earning a glare from Madame Pince. Hermione dragged Harry out of the library, still laughing.  
  
"Her face was priceless!" Hermione choked, wiping tears from her eyes. Harry could only nod, since he couldn't stop laughing. He was never going to forget that.  
  
~*~  
  
The second time Harry tried to tell Hermione his feelings, they were once more interrupted.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I have to tell you," he said when they dropped off their books in the girl's dormitories after classes were finished. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Harry gulped. Hermione looked cute tilting her head that way.  
  
"I-" he was interrupted by the door being opened and came in Lavender and Ron. They didn't notice Harry and Hermione standing there because they were snogging the life out of each other. Hermione quickly turned away, her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh great wizards," she whispered. Harry watched, amused, as his two best friends dropped on Lavender's bed, Ron on top of her. Hermione cautiously opened one eye, and seeing her friends in such a position, she grabbed Harry's arm and fled the room.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said once they were out the door. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean you were ENJOYING the scene?!?" Hermione cried out. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well-" he started, but he was interrupted by a slap in the arm.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing. Harry laughed.  
  
"I was only joking, Hermione," he said. Seeing the look of doubt on Hermione's face, he grinned at her.  
  
"I was, but now I have something to blackmail Ron with," he said, his eyes twinkling. Hermione bit her lip from smiling.  
  
"So, what were you going to tell me?" she asked. Harry mentally kicked himself. He had completely forgotten about confessing to her because of Ron and Lavender. He looked straight into Hermione's dark orbs.  
  
"I-" he started to say, but he was interrupted with a scream. Both Hermione and Harry turned to see a 4th year, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  
  
"H-Harry Potter's in the g-girl's d-dormitories," she stammered, and then fainted. Hermione's eyes went wide, and without thinking, she ran over to the girl, unaware of Harry following her, trying hard not to trip on his own feet. Hermione whipped out her wand and levitated the girl to her dormitories. Then she turned to Harry, shaking her head, but amusement in her eyes gave her away. Harry gave her an innocent look.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"You're a danger to our kind, Mr. Potter," she said, eyes twinkling. Harry grabbed his chest, pretending to look hurt.  
  
"You wound me, Miss Granger," he replied. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well you can't exactly keep making girls faint when you look at them, because then you men will rule the world!" she said. Harry laughed too.  
  
"What can I say? It's a gift," he said, earning a slap on the arm once more by Hermione. Harry rubbed his arm.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, you've got to stop doing that," he said. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well, let's head to the Great Hall for dinner. I'm hungry," she said. Without waiting for his reply, Hermione grabbed his hand and led him out of the Common Room.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry leaned back on the couch, making himself comfortable. Beside him, Hermione was once again wrapped in a book with her pajamas. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her hair was up in a high ponytail, strands of her hair framing her face. She was biting her thumb, totally engrossed by the book that it looked like the world disappeared around her. This gave Harry a chance to watch her. He was completely entranced by her beauty, the way she concentrated on the book and she had this aura on her that made guys fall all over her. Harry knew that if he doesn't act now, he may never be able to tell her how he felt about her. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Hermione?" his voice made her blink a few times and looked at him, placing the book on her lap.  
  
"You want to go to sleep now?" she asked with a smile. Harry fought the blush that was creeping up his cheek.  
  
"No, actually. But remember how I was going to tell you something?" he said. When he saw Hermione nod, he continued.  
  
"Well, I-" then he found himself unable to speak, not because of fear of rejection, but because Hermione's gaze on him was too mesmerizing. Sighing, he looked away from her.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you wrote to your parents yet," he said, getting angry with himself for being such a coward. Hermione frowned. For all the times they've been friends, she was able to read Harry like a book, and she knows that that was not what he wanted to ask her. She mentally brushed it off and marked her page before closing the book.  
  
"No, I haven't, and I think I'll write to them tomorrow," she stood up, bringing Harry with her, who was still averting her gaze.  
  
"I'm tired Harry, let's go to sleep now," she said, giving Harry a worried look. He never looked so sad before. Wonder what happened? She thought. Harry just nodded, still looking at the floor. Hermione sighed. She was too tired to scold him for his reaction, so without a word, they both headed towards the girl's dormitories.  
  
T.J.: You know what I noticed? Jae's always ending her chapters with our parents going to sleep. Don't you think so?  
  
Jae: Tyler James, I don't want to put up with you right now. I still have matters to deal with, and I don't need your opinion!  
  
T.J.: * sighs * I hate her mood swings. She's worse than mum when she gets her mood swings!  
  
Jae: T.J., why in the world are you telling everyone about my time of the month? That's why I seriously hate telling you anything!  
  
T.J.: I hate to do this Jae, but it's for your own good. * Takes a deep breath * Mum! Jae's snapping at people!  
  
Jae: * Eyes turns wide * Wha-  
  
* Hermione enters the room and takes Jae *  
  
Hermione: Come on Jessica, we have to take care of that mood swing of yours now. * Looks at T.J. * Thanks for telling me, Tyler.  
  
Jae: * Glares at T.J.* TRAITOR!  
  
T.J.: * Grins * I love you too Jae!  
  
* Jae grumbles as Hermione closes the door *  
  
T.J.: Well, that's chapter 7! Please review KINDLY! Like I said, having Jae angry is not a pretty sight! See you around! 


	8. Confronting Harry

Amy: Hi everyone! Remember me, Amy Malfoy? I guess you're all wondering where Jae is. Well, she's crying her heart out because her fic is reaching the part where it will end, so I'm filling in for her! She's at my house right now, but she doesn't want you guys to see her bawling her eyes out * giggles *  
  
* The door opens, revealing Ginny *  
  
Ginny: Sweetheart, have you seen your brother? I need him to cut our lawn.  
  
Amy: * Frowns* But mum, our lawn is the size of the Quidditch pitch! He can't do it alone!  
  
Ginny: * smiles * That's why you're uncle Harry, Tyler, uncle Ron, Andrew, your father and Sean are going to do it. I just have to find your brother and they're all set  
  
* Jae comes in, wiping her eyes *  
  
Jae: I saw Sean hiding in uncle Draco's library.  
  
Amy: Jae, what were you doing at the library?  
  
Jae: I wanted to be alone, and usually I could be when I'm in the library. Now the real question is: What is your brother doing in the library?  
  
Amy: * shrugs *  
  
Ginny: Thanks for the tip Jessica! * Jae nods at Ginny before she left Amy's room *  
  
Amy: Okay guys, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Confronting Harry  
  
At breakfast, Harry was very quiet and was careful not to look at Hermione. He was still angry with himself for backing out on telling Hermione how he feels, and he couldn't stand looking at Hermione knowing that he failed to tell her how he felt about her. Hermione on the other hand, was getting worried. Everytime she tries talking to Harry, he either nods his head or shakes his head, not looking at her. If he also has to say something other than "yes" or "no", he answers her but he looks at the ground, as if Hermione was down there. Finally, Hermione got fed up and went to the boy's dormitories, leaving Harry outside the door.  
  
Hermione closed the door of the boy's dormitories, the link of the handcuff that connects her with Harry getting stuck on the door. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron looked at her, startled.  
  
"Can we help you, girl that's not supposed to be in the boy's dormitories?" Seamus asked, smiling. Hermione couldn't help but smile at that one. She pulled out her wand and put a silencing charm around the room so Harry couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
"Do you guys know what's wrong with Harry?" she asked. All three boys shook their heads. Ron, on the other hand, looked at his lap. Hermione noticed this, but she decided to ask him about it later on. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"I'm worried about him," she explained, leaning at the door. "This is not the usual Harry Potter behaviour that I see right now." Dean stood up from his bed and wrapped an arm around Hermione.  
  
"You know beautiful," he said, causing Hermione to blush. "I think that you should give Harry some time alone. Maybe he made a stupid mistake and he's sulking around because he doesn't know how to reverse his mistake. So if I were you, just ignore him,"  
  
Hermione sighed. 'Maybe Dean's right,' she thought. She looked straight at Ron, who hadn't said a word the whole time. "Ron," she said, making him look at her.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," she said, all the while giving him a different message with her eyes. Ron nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Giving one last smile to the boys, Hermione took off the silencing charm and opened the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Hermione?" Ron asked when they were at the empty Charms classroom. Hermione had once again left Harry outside the door and she put the silencing charm around the classroom so he wouldn't hear what she and Ron were talking about.  
  
"You know what's wrong with Harry, don't you?" she asked, getting to the point. Ron instantly looked nervous.  
  
"I-I don't know w-what's wrong with H-Harry," he stammered. Ron exhaled when Hermione gave him her famous "don't-lie-to-me-or-else" look.  
  
"Herm, as much as I want to tell you what's wrong with him, I promised I wouldn't say," he said. Hermione frowned.  
  
"But how could he have told you anything without me hearing it when-" she pointed to the handcuff. Ron blushed.  
  
"Well, we put you to sleep," Ron replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Hermione couldn't remember when they did it, but she thought that maybe it was a side effect of the sleeping spell they put on her. Hermione suddenly felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Why wouldn't he tell me? You're not his only best friend you know," she said, her voice quivering. Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.  
  
"It's not that he doesn't trust you," he explained, stroking Hermione's hair. "It's just that there are some things guys can't tell their girl best friends." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's not a good explanation Mr. Weasley," she said, pulling away from Ron. Hermione smiled weakly at Ron before she took off the silencing charm and opened the door, dragging Harry with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was so fed up with Harry sulking around that she finally blew up in the Common Room.  
  
"HARRY! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she yelled. Everyone in the Common Room went silent. Harry looked at Hermione, who was clenching her fist and was trembling. He knew she was trying to control her anger, but was doing a bad job at doing so. When Harry didn't say anything, Hermione let out a sob.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" she cried out. Harry bit his lip. He hates seeing Hermione this frustrated, especially if it was his fault. When he still didn't say anything, Hermione fell on her knees, her hands in her face.  
  
"You told Ron, but you didn't tell me," she choked out. Harry felt something prick his heart.  
  
"You know, Ron's not your only best friend," she said, standing up. She looked straight at Harry's eyes.  
  
"But if you're going to act like that, then fine. So as far as I'm concerned, Ron's the only best friend I have now," she said. Hermione wanted to run, but she realized that she couldn't because of the handcuff. She swore, shocking the whole crowd in the Common Room. Swearing isn't what Hermione does.  
  
"I hate these bloody handcuffs!" she yelled. She was too busy getting angry that she didn't realize that Harry stood up from the couch and was in front of her. When she did realize that he was now standing in front of her, she glared.  
  
"What?" she yelled. Harry looked down at the floor.  
  
"Don't say that," he mumbled. Hermione raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You don't want me to say that I hate these bloody handcuffs?" she asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I meant, don't say that I'm not your best friend anymore, because you know I tell you so much more that Ron doesn't know," he said. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me what's bothering you now?" she asked, her anger dissipating. She noticed that Harry looked nervous. 'It's now or never,' Harry thought and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hermione," he started. Hermione blinked at him in response. Harry took her right hand.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, staring straight into her brown eyes.  
  
Amy: Oh! A cliffhanger! Jae is so evil!!! * Laughs *  
  
Jae: * looking out the window * hey Amy! You have to come see this!  
  
Amy: What's to see outside?  
  
Jae: Oh, I don't know, just our fathers, uncle Ron, Andrew and our brothers cutting your lawn with such difficulty that it's making me die from not laughing hard enough  
  
Amy: Oh! I want to see! * Rushes over the window, laughs for a good 5 minutes before coming back *  
  
Amy: Our mums our so evil!  
  
Jae: * Sighs * yeah, but it's worth it! Look at them! It's funny how my Mum confiscated their wands!  
  
Amy: * Laughs * well guys, please review! I'm gonna watch the men suffer while I laugh along with Jae! Bye guys! 


	9. FINALLY!

Jae: Sorry for the long update everyone! I am literally full of projects and essays (blame Snape!) that I had to delay this, but here I am now!  
  
* Harry comes in Jae's room *  
  
Jae: * Rolls eyes * doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?  
  
Harry: * Grins * no, I don't think so  
  
Jae: * Shakes her head, smiling *  
  
Harry: Besides, you wanted to see me, right?  
  
Jae: Yeah, you're right  
  
Harry: So, what is it you wanted to see me for?  
  
Jae: When mum was pregnant with me, how did you handle her mood swings?  
  
Harry: * chuckles * It's quite funny, actually. I remember when she asked Ron to get her pizza straight from Italy, and when he came back and she found the pizza box half empty, Hermione transfigured him into a turtle and locked him in your room.  
  
Jae: * laughs * what did Aunt Lavender say?  
  
Harry: * Laughs * she just laughed.  
  
Jae: * giggles * well guys, here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 9: FINALLY!!!  
  
Hermione blinked. Then all of a sudden, a gasp filled the air. Hermione and Harry turned to find that a crowd had once again gathered around them, and almost all the girls fainted. Hermione took her hand from Harry and covered her mouth, hiding a smile. Then she took Harry's hand once more.  
  
"Let's talk at the lake," she said, dragging him to the portrait hole. Little did they know, four people followed them, hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione were now sitting together in front of the lake, leaning against a tree. No one spoke, and it was getting to Harry. 'It's either she feels the same or she doesn't. How hard is it to tell me that?' he thought to himself. When Harry was going to say his thought out loud, Hermione beat him to it.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" she asked, looking straight at the lake. Harry watched Hermione carefully, trying to read her, but all he can see is an unreadable expression. He nodded, and realizing that Hermione might not see because she was staring at the lake so intensely, he decided to say it.  
  
"Yes," he replied. Silence enveloped them once again, and finally, Harry got so fed up that he took Hermione's face in his hands, making her look at him.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked. Hermione bit her lip. After a moment, she decided to tell him.  
  
"I love you too," she said. Harry looked down.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't feel the same, but at least-" he stopped, realizing what she just said. He turned his gaze to her once again to find that Hermione was biting back a smile. Harry chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Since when?" he asked. Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"Ever since I could remember. I guess I've loved you for so long that I lost track on when I first realized it." She answered. Harry felt like jumping for joy. The woman he loves actually loves him back!  
  
"What about you?" Hermione asked, breaking Harry's thoughts. Harry thought hard.  
  
"Fourth year. You kissed me on the cheek, remember?" he said. When he saw Hermione nod, smiling at the memory, he continued.  
  
"I thought you kissed me because it was out of friendship, and that was when I realized that that one simple gesture meant so much to me. Then it hit me. It meant so much to me because I was in love with you." When he looked at Hermione once again, he saw that she had tears in her eyes. Hermione flung herself at Harry, knocking both of them on the ground, Hermione on top of Harry.  
  
"That's so sweet, Harry," Hermione whispered into his ear, hugging him tightly. Harry looked at Hermione's eyes once more.  
  
"I love you," he said. Hermione's face broke into a soft smile.  
  
"I love you too," she said. Harry leaned forward and placed his lips on hers ever so gently. But before he could even deepen the kiss, he felt something leave his wrist. Reluctantly, Harry broke of the kiss and looked at his wrist. The handcuffs were gone! Hermione got off of Harry and took the handcuffs that fell on the floor. Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm actually going to miss being handcuffed with you," she said, eyes twinkling. Harry took out the pocketknife that Sirius gave him for his fourteenth birthday, took the handcuffs from Hermione and cut it in half. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could cut the handcuffs in half?" she asked. Harry laughed.  
  
"Trust me, I was trying so hard, but I guess the charms were only activated when they were attached to us." Harry said. Hermione took his pocketknife.  
  
"But how could this cut the handcuffs?" she asked. Harry took the pocketknife from her.  
  
"This is a special pocketknife. It could cut through anything," he explained, putting the pocketknife back to his pocket and gave Hermione one of handcuff that he sliced in half.  
  
"A remembrance of what brought us together," he said, giving it to her. Hermione smiled and took it from him, but before she knew what was happening, Harry grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him and claiming her mouth once again. When they finally pulled apart, Harry stood up and offered his hand to Hermione, who gladly took it.  
  
"I guess we should tell Lav, Gin, Ron and Draco about us now, huh?" Hermione said, resting her head to Harry's shoulder as they walked towards the castle. Harry wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"And we have to think of a plan to get them back," he said, causing Hermione to giggle.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen," Ginny said, watching her two friends head back to the castle. Lavender wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
"I agree," she said, sniffing. Ron and Draco were leaning on a tree, looking bored.  
  
"Can we go in now? My arse is freezing," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah! And besides, why are we still out here when Harry and Hermione are inside the castle now?" Draco added. Ginny and Lavender glared at their boyfriends.  
  
"You guys are so heartless," Lavender said.  
  
"Not to mention annoying," Ginny said. Ron and Draco's jaws dropped.  
  
"Heartless? Annoying? We'll show you," Draco grumbled. Then he pretended to cry.  
  
"Harry and Hermione are finally back together! I'm so happy!" he squeaked, pretending to wipe a tear. Ron caught on and gave Draco a hug.  
  
"There there, don't cry. I'm very proud of them," he pretended to choke out. When he caught Draco's eyes, they pretended to sob together. Lavender rolled her eyes while Ginny looked at them dully. Ginny pulled Draco away while Lavender did the same with Ron.  
  
"Hey! We're not done crying!" Ron cried. Lavender ignored this and continued to pull him.  
  
"We're going back to the castle because you and Ron are being such prats and also because Harry and Hermione would most likely be looking for us," Ginny said, dragging a frowning Draco. Ginny smiled at Lavender.  
  
"At least my boyfriend doesn't complain as much," she said, laughing when Lavender scowled at her.  
  
"That's not funny Ginny!" Lavender exclaimed. Ron looked at Draco, and when he caught his eyes, he raised his eyebrow. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Best not to ask," he said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Got ya on that one, mate," he said before finally letting Lavender drag him into the castle.  
  
Jae: Done! I'm officially done this fic and no, there will be no sequels!  
  
Harry: Ugh, Jessica?  
  
Jae: * blinks * you're still here, dad?  
  
Harry: * looks pointedly at Jae *  
  
Jae: Oh yeah! Tell me, did mum torture you in any way?  
  
Harry: No. But she did make me watch a bunch of chick flick with her. I could still remember how wet my shirt was after all the movies. Yup, your mother used my shirt as a handkerchief.  
  
Jae: * laughs * wow, I didn't know mum was that amazing when it came to mood swings. I want to know how she acted when she was pregnant with T.J.!  
  
Harry: * chuckles * Well, it's also quite-  
  
* Hermione comes in the Jae's room *  
  
Hermione: Having a father-daughter bonding now, huh?  
  
Harry: * walks over to Hermione and wraps his arms around her * we were just walking down the memory lane.  
  
Hermione: Oh? And what is it about?  
  
Harry: your mood swings when you were pregnant with Jessica  
  
Hermione: * smiles at the memory * I still feel bad for turning Ron into a turtle  
  
Harry: I'm sure he got used to it when Lavender was pregnant with Andrew * starts kissing Hermione *  
  
Jae: * gives a disgusted look * oh come on guys! Do that in your OWN room!  
  
* Harry pulls Hermione away from Jae's room while Hermione laughs *  
  
Jae: * shakes head * as much as I love my parents, they can be so sickeningly romantic sometimes! Anyway, review everyone! Oh and my next fic will be a romance/drama, and since it's my first shot at it, please don't flame me! Bye for now! * blows a kiss * 


End file.
